


Trust issues

by flourbunnie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Needs A Hug, Dream gets kidnapped, Dream gets manipulated, Dream gets poisoned, Dream has anxiety, Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapping, M/M, Minecraft but it’s real life, Rape, Tags May Change, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Trigger warnings will be added, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourbunnie/pseuds/flourbunnie
Summary: Dream gets a notification on his communicator so he goes to where he was called to.Or in which Dream gets poisoned and manipulated until someone can find and save him.(First posted work so please be nice (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Consensual Pairings
Comments: 46
Kudos: 846





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW!   
> Getting drugged and kidnapped

Dream was walking down the prime path when his communicator buzzed, still walking as he took it out and looked what it had said. It was a message from Shclatt. 

Odd. 

It read _“_ _ Dream, please meet me in the white-house for a thank you dinner for letting me come to your land. I place all of my trust in you, and expect you to be here soon.”  _

He read the last line over again, it didn’t seem like soemthing Schlatt would say. He placed all of his trust in him? Something about this whole ordeal made dream feel uneasy. He glanced up at the sky and saw it was almost night, the sun setting. He checked his inventory to make sure he had anything he might need.

He had his water bucket, axe, new crossbow(he had yet to enchant it), his armor had fair durability, he had plenty of food, and a few golden apples on hand. 

The green eyed man adjusted his mask to cover his full face, instead of just having it covering half, and headed on his way to the white-house.

=================

Once the white-house came into Dream’s line of sight, he immediately felt off. He had been slowly walking to his destination, instead of sprinting or pearling. He felt like he was being watched and quickly turned around, squinting to look in all the areas he could see. 

He saw no one, yet he still felt an unwanted presence.

Dream eventually made his way cautiously to the the front door and pushed it open, not bothering to knock and announce himself. He quickly spotted Schlatt sitting in the main room at a very well set table. He was wearing a suit and his hair look like he tried to slick it back, but failed. He had his red tie slightly pushed to the side. 

Schlatt looked up from what seemed to be an advanced communicator and smiled at Dream, putting away the device. He stood up, his goat ears slightly bobbing as he did so, and walked up to Dream.

“Glad you could it make, go ahead and take a seat. And it’s preferred if you take off your armor, though it’s not forced to.” He said as he slid behind the blond, setting his hands on his shoulders.

This small action made Dream’s breath hitch as he flinched and turned to face him. 

Schlatt put his hands in the air, Dream guessed he was trying to show he meant no harm. “Heyy, I didn’t mean to make you get all jumpy, just wanted to do a friendly gesture.”

That cleared it up, but not enough. Dream stared at him, his eyes studied him. He was grateful for the fact that Schlatt couldn’t see his face scrunching up in concentration. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Who else is here?” 

Schlatt shrugged. “No one else, but you can check if you’d like to make sure. I knew you’d be on edge here so I tried to make it as comfortable for you as possible.”

Dream stared at him, slightly looking to his side and seeing the empty armor stand near his left. The fact that he told him to look around for others if he’d like made him feel even more on edge, but it would be rude to leave armor on...

Dream slipped his hand around his body, trying to look nonchalant as he did so. He felt the familiar arrow proof underlying garments. He glanced back up at Schlatt and sighed. He started slipping off the purple-ish boots, hesitating again before resuming. He unhooked his leggings from his belt and let the top part fall to the floor, reaching down and undoing the part around his knees and shins. He straightened up before lifting his chest plate up. 

He walked over to the armor stand and dragged it over to the armor pieces on the floor, picking them up and strapping them very loosely to it. He pulled his helmet off for a second before slipping it back on again, knowing his head is most vulnerable.

Schlatt hummed in satisfaction before walking over and pulling out a chair for Dream, the one directly across from Schlatts at the head of the table. 

The goat hybrid walked over to his chair and sat down, looking at Dream expectingly. Dream followed what he did but on his side, bouncing his knee slightly to keep his focus. He looked at the food on the table, it looked fine enough. He glanced over at Schlatt’s plate and saw they were the exact same. The plates had steak, bread, potatoes, and a few small carrot pieces. The steak looked medium rare and had good seasoning on it, the potatoes were cut open already and still steaming, the bread looked freshly baked and the carrots looked cleaned. The speed-runner knew that Schlatt often ate meat and things that goats definitely wouldn’t, but it still seemed odd to him. Didn’t it make Schlatt uncomfortable? 

Dream opted for just asking for a drink. 

“So..do you have anything to drink?”

Schlatt looked up from where he was eating and nodded, covering his mouth before speaking. “Yeah, what would you like? Uh..well we really only have wine to be honest.”

Dream nodded and shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable. “That’ll be fine.” He mumbled. He hated wine, even if it showed you were in control in this area. It left an unpleasant taste in his mouth and he always got too tipsy too fast. 

Schlatt stood up and walked over to the middle of the table, grabbing the wine bottle before walking over and pouring a generous amount in Dream’s glass. Dream swallowed thickly before nodding in thanks, watching Schlatt smile before turning to walk to his seat. Dream couldn’t help but notice the small goat tail wagging in delight, probably happy Dream agreed to have some wine. 

He took a sip before taking a piece of steak and eating it. “So..why did you call me here? You said to thank me, but I think we both know that that’s out of character for you, Schlatt.”

Schlatt looked at him after pouring himself some wine, the masked man noticed the color was slightly different from his. 

“Well, you did allow me here on your land, and that gave me the opportunity to be president! And now, I have full control over Manburg. So, this is a thanks to you. Just a nice meal and a small chat.” He smiled.

Dream nodded as he took another sip of the wine, this time longer than the last. “Alright, seems fair enough. So you’re happy that you have control now, is that it?” The green eyed man said as he shifted his hoodie a bit.

Schlatt looked at him up and down, smirking. “Of course. How’s your wine?” He said with a quirk of his eyebrow, taking a sip of his own. 

Suddenly, Dream felt his throat get scratchy, along with his body feeling heavy. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his cool, the sensations he was feeling felt very out of worldly. 

“It- it’s fine. What’s...” His body started heating up, making him sweat and breathe heavily. His vision started to blur before he forced it back. 

“What’s wrong Dream? You look rather sick over there.” He said in a teasing tone.

Dream felt himself getting nauseous, standing up quickly. The world tilted when he did and he stumbled to the side, almost falling over before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a golden apple. He started to shiver, now his body feeling cold and exhausted from the small movement. 

He felt his wrist being grabbed and the apple being taken away, his mask getting removed as well. He weakly kicked and tried to pull away but ended up just exerting himself further. The green eyed man started to fall forward, feeling dizzy and even more nauseous than before. He fell into someones chest, it was very firm but warm. 

Distantly he knew he should be fighting whatever was happening, but the person felt so safe and comfortable. 

He whined as he felt bile rise in his throat, weakly hitting whoever he had fallen into before he started to dry heave. He gagged violently when he was turned around, not in the right mind to try stop himself from throwing up. He started to heave again before he felt something burn his throat, making him gag again and finally throwing up. Hot tears streamed down his throat as he continued to throw up, his whole body shaking violently. 

The world was spinning around him and he kept dry heaving, nothing coming up anymore. He felt rough hands grab his face and turn him around, green eyes meeting red ones. 

“Aww, poor baby. You can barely even focus on my face.” Schlatt said as he traced Dream’s cheeks, poking at a freckle here and there. Theno longer masked man’s eye’s were glossy and cloudy, his face was red from humiliation and sickness.

Schlatt pulled Dream into his lap, Dream hadn’t even noticed that he had sat down, and rocked him back and forth. The blond weakly tried to push away before he realized his arms were barely moving. Dream felt panic rise in him as he let out a strangled sob. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t do anything. He was sick. He didn’t know what was happening.  _ Oh my god he couldn’t do anything Schlatt could kill him anyone could kill him he’s going to die and he feels horrible and he feels so sick and he can’t think and everything’s going black and- _

He barely registered other muffled voices talking before he finally blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up and finds himself in quite the predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!  
> Mentions of blood, restraints

Dream woke up to his head pounding. He groaned at the feeling, lifting his hand to-

He can’t move his arms.

He couldn’t move his legs either.

He was in restraints, on what felt like the wall. 

His eyes shot open and he was greeted with a dark room. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust but once they did he felt his heart rate speed up. He was in a room made out of cobblestone, it was very small, probably only eight blocks wide in each direction. He glanced at the walls and was able to make out a couple of potions. They were splash potions, but they definitely weren’t good for the body. With his experience with potions, he made out a couple of bottle of harming, poison, nausea, blindness, and weakness. So, so much weakness.

He glanced at the floor, seeing a few empty bottles. He squinted to try and see what color the small drops left in them were, sighing in frustration when he couldn’t tell.

He looked to his right and saw that it wasn’t his arms specifically that were restrained, it was his wrists. He tugged at the restraints and felt that they had some rough material touching his wrists, obviously there to keep him from pulling on them. The restraints were small enough so that he couldn’t pull his hand through, but big enough that he could push his arm through so that it wasn’t always bent. He looked down and saw it was the same for his legs.

Then he finally noticed that the only piece of clothing he had on were underwear.

If you could even call it that.

It looked like the color was white, maybe gray, he couldn’t tell from the darkness. It barely covered him and it had laces on the edges of it. The color of the laces were green. 

His face burned bright red from humiliation, groaning again. He tried to remember why he was here and how he could’ve let this happen, he was Dream god damnit! How  _ could _ he have let this happen!? 

Small bits and pieces started to come back to him from when he was previously awake. He remembered Schlatt, he remembered throwing up, he remembered Schlatt talking to him, he remembered warmth, and he remembered pain.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.What happened before he started to feel pain. 

He racked his brain for any answers, remembering that Schlatt had invited him over for a meal. He had wine, he got sick, Schlatt was happy and babying him, and now he’s here. 

The only thing that made sense is that he got poisoned or he was allergic to something he had.He knew for a fact though that this was Schlatts doing, and he wasn’t having it.

He was basically naked against a cold stone wall in a dark chilly room. Focusing on this make him shiver, slightly pulling against the restraints and irritating his skin. What kind of sick joke was this?

He tried to look for ways to escape, now scanning the room a bit more thoroughly. He just now noticed an iron door directly in front of him. It was definitely painted to look like the other walls but he could tell it was a door from the small slit under it. He squinted and saw a very small bit of light coming from it, most likely a red stone torch.

Dream studied the door a bit more, trying to see where the wall stopped and the door began. He noticed that a few pieces of the door were rusted so those quickly became his telltale sign for where the door was. He guessed it was a normal door, just a bit taller than usual, though.

He started to feel panic bubbling up inside him again, he was kidnapped. He didn’t know where he was.  _ He’s so vulnerable. _

His breath hitched and he started to struggle against the restraints, the metal not moving at all.  _ God he can’t get free. He’s going to get tortured and killed here. Or worse, what if he’s going to have to watch his friends be killed in front of him? Were Sapnap and George okay? Did they even notice he was gone? _

His breathing started to become irregular, making him panic even further. He tried to suck in a deep breath but it wasn’t working. He was familiar with panic attacks, since having gone through what he has in his life he has had many. However, he always has George or Sapnap next to him to help him, since they knew when he was getting panicky.He had never had to deal with one on his own.

He felt his chest start to feel tight and heavy, making it difficult to breathe at all. He forced out a ragged breath, sucking in a quick shallow one, immediately forcing it out again. _He couldn’t breathe. He was dying. He was going to die here._

He started to pull at the restraints, not caring how it burned his skin. He trashed violently, feeling tears sting at his eyes. 

He noticed something warm running down his arms and feet, it was wet too. He let out a strangled sob, right after he did so he heard loud clicking sounds coming towards the door. He started to feel lightheaded, still pulling and turning in the restraints. 

He heard the door swing open, throwing his head up to see. 

He saw Schlatt. 

Seeing the goat hybrid made him panic even more, now knowing for sure it was his doing. The man walked over the him, his hooves clicking on the floor.

Dream kept his head down, still hyperventilating and crying. He couldn’t breathe, he could barely see because he was crying, he felt so weak and tired, and now his wrists and ankles were burning. 

He let out another choked sob when he moved his arms again.

Suddenly, Schlatt gripped his face and made him look at him. Dream’s eyes hazily looked at him, feeling very exhausted and yet still panicky. 

Schlatt glanced at Dream’s arms and legs, eyes widening slightly. He tsked before he let go of Dream’s face. The green eyed man let out a small whimper, knowing that something was about to happen. What he wasn’t prepared for was the restraints suddenly all letting go, making him fall to the floor with a thud.

He then felt someone grab his wrists, making him cry out in pain. He wasn’t sure why they hurt, but they did. Oh boy did they hurt.

He nearly passed out right then and there when something was poured on top of them, barely registering that the same thing was happening to his ankles. His eyes started to roll into the back of his head, the pain, blood loss, and lack of oxygen suddenly making sleeping sound very enticing to his body.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was trying to stay awake, knowing he was in trouble and he would be even more vulnerable while he was asleep, but he was just so tired. He gave up on the fight with himself and let darkness slowly capture him, feeling the dull feeling of something hit his head before he finally was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I post long chapters inconsistently or short chapters constantly?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds an opening to escape.
> 
> George feels something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!
> 
> Fight scene, blood, almost throwing up, attempted drugging, yelling

The next time Dream woke up, he noticed he wasn’t on the wall, or the floor. He was being cradled in someones arms. His body felt too lethargic for him to even open his eyes, let alone move. He decided on just letting himself be carried. 

He heard small sounds, everything sounding stuffy, like he had noise canceling headphones on. He tried to focus on what the noises were and picked up bits and pieces of a conversation.

“...bleeding, though...”

“...weakness? We....put...”

“...the bed...”

“...fair share of our....the money....”

The last sentence he heard was crystal clear to him, feeling the vibrations from where his head was resting. 

“Sorry, but you’re time is over.”

Pistons moving.

Blocks coming apart.

Screaming fading away.

Pistons closing.

Blocks clicking together.

Quiet.

The voice he heard earlier was deep but soothing, sounding very familiar but his muddled mind couldn’t understand why.

The place his head was resting rumbled again, making him open his eyes a bit, seeing he was looking into someone’s chest. It was black with white in the middle. A suit, he decided. He tried to move his limbs but they just felt so  heavy ... 

His eyelids soon became heavy once more, forcing him to shut them. His mind started to slow down again as he fell back asleep.

==============

He woke up with a start, feeling someone grabbing his face. Naturally, his eyes shot open to see what was happening. He was met with a clear bottle with gray liquid being forced into his mouth. He reeled his head back out of instinct and put his lips into a tight line. The grip on his face got rougher, slamming his head back down onto the hard surface.

Dream choked out in surprise, gasping as he felt the glass being pushed to his lips again, some of the substance being poured into his mouth. He desperately tried to wriggle away once more, succeeding for a second. He spit out the foul tasting liquid, lifting his arms to push away the person holding him. He grunted as he started to kick at them as well, seeing as pushing wasn’t doing much. He felt the adrenaline start to take over, making him push and kick with more force, the drive to survive being stronger than fatigue.

The green eyed man felt the hands pull his head up again, slamming his head back down not long after. His movements stuttered for a second, pain shooting through his skull, begging him to stop fighting and jostling his head. His breathing once more became irregular, now just flailing his limbs. He might not find another chance at trying to get away. 

Pulling his arm back, he quickly threw it forward in a fist with as much momentum he could muster. His knuckle collided with something hard and curved, making him hiss in pain. He heard a similar sound come from the attacker, though it sounded more pained than him. The hands disappeared off his face for a second, making him quickly kick the threat off him. He quickly stood up, the world tilting and blurring. He felt warm liquid fall down his neck, making him shiver, the warm substance onto cold skin colliding. 

His legs shook violently as he put one in front of the other, quickly putting a few things together from what he saw. He was back in the room he first woke up in, yet he was off to the side of it. The door was open, and there was a body behind him quickly getting up and moving towards him. 

Dream stood still for a second before his body went into autopilot, shooting his legs forward. His mind caught up with his body soon after his legs jostled him. He looked to the door and bolted out of it, seeing a long hallway with red-stone torches lighting it up. He felt the world spin again and his body somewhat jerk to the side, making him fall into the wall. He heard angry loud footsteps following him, barely far behind. His body once more worked quicker than his mind could, making him stumble over himself. He caught himself quickly, and started to run as fast as he could towards the end of the hallway. 

Stairs.

_ He saw  _ _stairs_.

Stairs that led up.

He felt relief flood his body, making him almost high. He started to feel a breeze, the closer he got. Warm or cold he couldn’t tell, he didn’t care. He was gonna be  free .

He quickly stumbled up the stairs, his legs struggling to keep up and move. He got up and saw the inside of the White House. He felt another wave of dizziness hit him, though he couldn’t care. He made his way to the front door and scrambled out, feeling the cold air of the outside hit him like a brick. It was only now he remembered what he had been wearing. He turned around for a second to check if the person was still following him, and he saw Schlatt stomp up the stairs, locking eyes with Dream. The blond felt like he was frozen in place. And again, his body took off faster than his mind.

He turned around and booked it. He opened his mouth and screamed a blood curdling cry, crying out for George.

“ _GEORGE!!_ ”

His throat burned from the sound he let out since he hasn’t used his voice in what felt like years. He felt lightheaded from the poor air usage, his legs slowing down. George would find him. George would come and save him. Any second now, he’ll be in George’s arms.

He heard footsteps running.

_ George? _

He turned around and he-

He was tackled to the ground, his head hitting the ground again. The blunt force to his head so many times in such a short amount of time made everything flash white. He screamed out in pain, well, more like sobbed. His vision cleared and he saw Schlatt’s angry red eyes staring into his emerald green ones. 

“Try that stunt again, and I’ll make sure you never see your little lover boy George again. Or better yet, I’ll kill him in front of you.” He seethed.

Dream tried to respond, but his mouth wouldn’t open. His head was pulled up again before slammed into the hard ground again, everything going bright white before turning black.

===================

George looked up from the book he was reading, a look of confusion on his face. 

“Hey..Sap?”

Said man lifted his head from George’s lap, turning it to look at him. 

“Yeah? You okay man?”

George opened his mouth, before closing it again. He set the book aside and ran his fingers through Sap’s raven hair. 

“Yeah..just..did you hear that?”

Sapnap now pushed himself up into a sitting position, grabbing George’s hand gently. He cupped the shorter man’s face, making them lock eyes. 

“No. What did you hear?”

George looked slightly horrified at the question.

“I heard what sounded like Dream screaming..my name..and then sobbing out in what sounded like fear and pain.”

Sapnap nodded, knowing those two had such an amazing bond they could hear each other practically across the world. He let his hands fall down to his lap.

“Want to go check it out?”

George nodded quickly, standing up.

“We haven’t seen him in a while, and then me hearing that just...sets off a lot of alarms in my head.”

“Understandable. We’ll find him. And who knows? Maybe you’re just hearing things and he’s out scoping new land areas.” Sapnap chirped, knowing it sounded stupid. 

He just wanted to make sure that his crush-  _ friend  _ wouldn’t worry himself sick like he often did. Though..he himself was also worried about Dream. They truly hadn’t seen him in a few days and he usually would’ve said something on his communicator to let them, or at least George, know where he was and that he was fine.

George just nodded, grabbing his sword from the holder by the door, Sapnap doing the same for his axe. It was similar to Dream’s, which was gone, but his was smaller by a noticeable amount. They both stared at Dream’s spot on the holder for a second.

“At least that means he can protect himself!” Sapnap chirped again.

And again, George just nodded, his lips pressed into a firm line. They both de-equipped their weapons, now looking through their inventory’s. They both equipped some bread and ate a few pieces, not noticing that they both had just been sitting around for longer than intended. Sapnap hummed once he finished, satisfied with being full. George just sighed lightly, pushing the door open and walking out, Sap following.

They both shivered a bit at the cold air. Sharing a concerned look with each other. Dream usually did fine in colder weather but still...

“So...which way did you hear it?” Sapnap asked, trying to get George back to reality a bit.

George didn’t answer however, and just walked in the direction of the White House, this puzzled Sapnap, but no further questions were asked.

=============

George had been sprinting for quite some time, having more stamina that Sapnap, making him complain. Sapnap was basically heaving air at this point, his legs wobbling. 

“ George ...come on..can we plea-please stop for a second? We’ve..been running for like an hour...”

George sighed and slowed down, his own legs shaking slightly. He quickly went through his inventory and equipped his bread, eating four pieces. 

Sapnap sighed in relief and practically fell to the ground. They had been running around the same area for what felt like forever, with no signs of Dream. 

The oldest walked back over to the youngest and sat down next to him, poking his face with some bread. The raven haired male shook his head as he just rolled onto his left side, turning away from George. The brunette sighed.

“Come on Sapnap, I know you’re stomach probably hurts from running after eating, but you need to keep your stamina and hunger up.” All he got in return was a small whine and a head shake. Sighing again, he laid down as well, looking up at the sky. It was an amazing tint of blue- well...yeah it was more gray than blue for him, but it was still pretty. 

He looked over at Sapnap, seeing him start to doze off slightly. He knew he was dozing off due to how his muscles started to relax. George smiled slightly. 

_God, he was cute_.

He quickly pushed that thought away, shockers that he even thought of that. He was Dream’s boyfriend. Dream...

_ DREAM!! _

He stood up abruptly and kicked Sapnap awake. 

“Let’s go. We can’t just sit here, we need to find clues to where Dream is!” He said, anxiety coating his words, feeling stupid that he let them take a break at all.

Sapnap groaned but nodded, opting to not fight with the older. He got up and rubbed his eyes.

They both nodded at each other as they started off on their journey again, slower this time since Sapnap’s stomach was still bothering him.

It didn’t take long before George stopped completely, letting out a strangled gasp. Sapnap was in front this time, so he turned around, shooting him a puzzled look.

He soon followed where George was looking and saw the drips of blood leading to a huge puddle of it, most of it splattered at the sides. The ground (wood planks) also had an indent where the main blood splatter was. They both went pale. 

“That’s not...it can’t be, right...?”

George asked hesitantly, now looking up towards Sapnap.

The younger looked sick. Of course, he was only nineteen and had to see what looked like the death of his best friend.

The raven haired boy quickly walked off, only to start heaving. The brunette quickly went over to him, easing him onto his knees. 

“Hey...it’s alright..” George spoke soothingly, though he himself didn’t even believe it would be alright. 

Sapnap was shaking under his touch, still heaving. Tears streamed down his face, since the heaving was basically tearing at his throat. That, and he might’ve just seen the last of Dream. 

George was about to say something when they both felt someone else’s hands on their shoulders. 

“What’s goin’ on here? You alright Sapnap?”

The said man froze, choking out a cough before trying to regain himself. He managed to stop the heaving after coughing, so he turned around to face who had touched him.

Ah.

Schlatt.

It seemed that George was already looking at the goat hybrid, but his gaze turned to fire. 

“Where the hell is Dream.? Why is there a puddle of blood in front of your house!? What the hell!?” George stood up, now poking at the suit Schlatt had on, it had a small bit of blood on it. “Did you hurt him!? I swear to fucking god I will tear those horns off your head and-“

“Whoa whoa, slow down. Dream’s missing? I haven’t seen him since I got elected, if I even saw him then. That puddle of blood is from when I got shot by a skeleton earlier. It was hiding under a tree so I didn’t see it until it had hit me right,” he pointed to the spot of blood on his suit, “here. I fell and hit my shoulder into the wood and laid there bleeding for a moment before realizing what had happened. So calm down, Jesus. Next time I won’t excuse you harassing and threatening the president!” He barked at them.

George took a shaking breath and stood back, arms crossed. “Let us in your house.” He said calmly. 

Schlatt looked at him, a small look of worried flashed on his face before looking confident.

“Go ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took so long, I just cranked this out today actually. A lot has happened but it’s all good now! More uploads should happen closer together now


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap are able to shuffle around the house, but what happens when Sap finds something Schlatt doesn’t want him to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. I’ll spare my life story and just say things have been rough but I’ll post more!

George quickly walked past Schlatt, roughly bumping him as he did so, making Schlatt grunt slightly. Sapnap watched this all happen, still feeling very sick, though he definitely was the one thinking more clearly. Schlatt could have done something to Dream and is planning to do something to them. The raven haired man pulled out his communicator quickly, typing out a whisper to everyone except Schlatt. 

“ At the White-House. No response from me later today, come and find us. If I do respond, disregard this message.”

Sapnap read over his message making sure there were no mistakes. He saw none so he stood up, sending the message. Of course, the message would be slightly delayed since others were talking through the comms. He looked up from his, and saw Schlatt looking at him expectingly. He smiled awkwardly at him and walked past him.

The shorter of them all was already inside, looking back to wait for Sapnap, who quickly opened the door and walked in. The goat hybrid was quick to follow, his hooves clicking against the smooth hard floor. 

“Look wherever you want, though I advise against looking through my books and documents on the bookshelf. Other than that, you’re free. I’ll be waiting in here,” he pointed to a room to the far right, “doing my extra paperwork. Holler if you need anythin’, though I won’t care.” He said, his ears slightly twitching, before walking away. His hooves clicking against the floor, the sound growing more distant the further away he got.

Sapnap turned to George, seeing him already scanning the room. The room was obviously the main room, having a long dining table off to the left, couches and a map on the wall in the middle forwards area, and a bookshelf to the right in an odd place. He tilted his head slightly and walked over to the bookshelf, seeing a few of the books looked out of place. They looked somewhat color coordinated, yet not... he looked closer and saw that they were also in alphabetical order. The raven haired male couldn’t quite tell why they looked like they weren’t in the right places...it just felt off. 

Looking closer, he noticed that it was the alphabetical order they were in that was off. A book with the title  “ _Order of the Plans_ ,”  was in with the A’s. It went “ _Alchemy,” “Alchemy, for Beginners,” “Alchemy, for Intermediate,” “Order of the Plans,” “Away in the Far-Lands_ ,” and so on. This peaked his interest, making him now look down to where the O’s are. There were none. Just another alchemy book where the O’s should be. “ _Alchemy for Advanced.”_

Interesting.

Very interesting.

He went to go and move the books to their rightful place, barley being able to get his hand to touch it before his wrist was roughly grabbed by large strong hands. Not any he’s felt before on his skin. He felt panic rise inside of him, he had been in his fair share of wars or nightly attempted murders to know that this wasn’t good. Naturally, he tried to yank away, flailing his hand as he did so. He twisted to face the offender and as he turned to the right, he noticed his hand had hit the offenders face.

_ Schlatt’s _ face, actually. 

Who, might he add, looked pissed now. 

Sapnap went to rise his other hand to his mouth in pure shock he had just..literally  _ slapped _ _the president_. As he lifted it however, it, too was quickly yanked away from his control, the grip on his now two wrists tightened threateningly. Schlatt glared down at the shorter male, making sure Sap could see how his hands were being restraint. The raven haired male tried to pull away, pulling his arms to the sides with his hands. 

Not surprisingly, that didn’t work. The grips just got tighter, and rougher. He could feel the bruises start to form. He gasped slightly, not expecting the grip to get any stronger. He finally looked up at the taller male, seeing his pupils start to become into slits. His face went red and his eyebrows were pressed down firmly, same with a deep frown. He could’ve sworn he saw Schlatt raise his lip slightly, as if to snarl.

_“Let me go_.” Sapnap tried, his voice wavering. He cursed at himself for not being able to project his nervous energy into something different. 

“Why should I? I’m the _president_! I have all right to touch you, especially since your friend _threatened_ me earlier. Plus! You were snooping through my books and documents, which are  private !” He scoffed, the grip grew less before it came back as hard as ever, Sapnap swore he felt something crack and let out a wail as hot white pain shot up his arm and through his hand. 

Right as it looked like Schlatt was going to continue speaking, or continue squeezing, George came running down the stairs. 

“ _Sapnap_!?”

Sap was now breathing irregularly, the sound was mixed with sobs and gasps, none of which were muffled or quiet by any means.

George ran over to the two and pushed Schlatt off of his friend forcefully. Feeling satisfied for a moment as the taller man grunted in surprise, and from the brute force of the shove. That feeling didn’t last for long, since the blood curdling scream that Sapnap let out as his wrist was jostled from the movement cut through the air. 

George pushed his friend to the floor gently, enveloping him in a soft hug. He pulled away and examined why Sap would be wailing like this. The younger had a very high pain intolerance, besides when it came to his stomach, so to say George was worried was an understatement. He noticed that he was holding his wrist up to his chest, basically letting it be limp otherwise. The older of the two was about to look at his wrist before he heard hooves clicking towards him from behind. 

Without giving himself time to process that it was Schlatt, he naturally got very protective over his best friend. He quickly equipped his netherite sword and turned on his knees to face backwards, pointing the sword at Schlatt, an obvious warning.

He hadn’t even noticed that he had scratched the bookshelf up quite a bit until he followed the gaze of the goat hybrid. Of course, he could care less and held his ground, now pushing the sword forward a bit to poke the tall man. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could even process they were there:

“Get. The  _fuck_.  Away from us. I swear to _god_ I will make you bleed out on the ground for days in the most agonizing way I possibly can. I will rip your horns off and then use them to stab you more than I already have.” He growled, eyes burning with fire.

Schlatt was a proud man, but he wasn’t stupid. He backed away from them, snarling slightly. 

“I won’t forget you threatening me, lover boy. If Dream really was missing, wouldn’t it be your fault for not checking in on him more often?”

George’s eyes widened with pure hatred. He stood up hastily, dropping his sword to the ground. He stomped over to Schlatt, pulling back his right arm, making his hand into a fist, before swinging it forward with as much force as he could muster, slamming his fist into the goat hybrids jaw with a loud thud.

Schlatt’s head turned to the right quickly with the impact, eyes wide. He lifted his hand up slowly to touch his jaw, making a sickening popping sound as he cracked back into place. He turned his head over back to look at George, having to look down slightly. 

“Hit me one more time. I dare you.”

Just as George was about to do just that, he heard a small whimper.

“Gogy...it’s not worth it..”

He heard Sapnap cry out tiredly, making him immediately drop his hand to his side and turn around stiffly, walking back over to his friend. He crouched down and grabbed his sword, making it disappear into his inventory. 

“Sap, can you walk all the way back?” He asked in a gentle tone. He was pretty sure his wrist got hurt but he wasn’t sure if anything else happened. A small nod confirmed that it was most likely just a wrist injury. He waited for the raven haired male to stand up before wrapping his arm around him, pulling him close to his side. 

He glared at Schlatt before walking past him and out the door briskly. Sapnap’s cries had definitely calmed down and slowed down a lot, but it was easy to tell that he was still in an immense amount of pain. George was quick to step off the main path and head over to a nice area with large trees. He slowly walked over to a large tree with a few roots placed perfectly for a place to sit. 

“Sap, sit here okay?” He spoke softly, helping to younger sit down against the tree. 

The soft sniffles and hiccups coming from Sapnap was enough to make George’s heart ache in a similar way to when Dream was hurt. It felt like suddenly he didn’t care for him in a friend kind of way...but something more? He quickly got rid of that thought and focused back onto the injured man in front of him. He scooted a little closer to him and reached out his hand for his wrist. Naturally, Sapnap pulled away by turning his body the other direction, scared of being hurt even more. 

Tsking, George put his hand on his shoulder. “I won’t hurt you, hun. Please, just let me see it? I want to make sure it’s not broken or anything.” 

He said it in such a soft in loving tone that made Sapnap feel small butterflies in his stomach. Slowly he held out his wrist, not letting go of it. George smiled warmly and took it tenderly into his own hands, waiting for Sapnap to let go of it himself. Once he did, he could see the large amount swelling and bruising in the area. He gasped softly and immediately made his grip as light as possible. He heard a small cry, making him look up.

“I know..I’m so sorry..can you..” George bit his lip, the wrist was clearly out of place as well. He was no doctor, but it was obvious it needed to be put back in place before it swelled up too much to move. “..can you count to ten for me, Sappy? Take deep breaths while you count, alright?”

Sapnap’s lip quivered. “W-why?” He choked out through a small gasp of air. 

George’s heart broke at the sight. He was putting so much trust into him and he was about to put him through so much more pain...

“Just so you can calm down, alright? I won’t do anything.” He said quietly.

Sapnap nodded and started to take deep breaths while counting out loud, not having much of a filter from his thoughts at the moment. George smiled at him reassuringly, before quickly checking his inventory. He had two sticks, and a few pieces of string. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

The eldest grabbed the youngest’s wrist in one hand, and his arm in the other. He quickly pulled it in the direction that would correct the bend, and a sickening crack echoed out. As he did so, Sapnap let out the loudest, blood curdling scream/wail he had ever heard in his life, guilt pooling in his stomach. George was pretty sure the whole SMP heard the scream. He quickly grabbed the sticks and placed them on the left side of his wrist and the right. He pulled out the string and wrapped it tightly around the two sticks, fastening them in place as a make sift cast. Just as he finished, Sapnap slumped forward onto him, passed out.

His suspicions about the whole SMP hearing the scream was quickly confirmed when both of their communicators started buzzing like crazy. He quickly took Sap’s off of him so it wouldn’t wake him and checked the messages on his own.

_ BadBoyHalo: what the muffin was that!? _

_ BadBoyHalo: is everyone okay!? _

_ JackManifold: what’s going on!!!?!? _

_ Skeppy: Bad and I are so far away from the main area yet we still heard that, is everyone okay!? _

_ Awsamdude: $/&,92’c _

_ Awsamdude: sorry, the scream startled me so much I had a red stone malfunction. Does anyone need anything? Who was that? _

_ Nihachu: Guys, remember that message sap had sent earlier? Has anyone heard from him? _

This was when George stepped in.

_ Georgenotfound: He’s okay. Yes that was his scream, he got a broken wrist by the looks of things from a fight. I had to correct it before putting it into a makeshift cast. What message did he send? Was it a whisper?  _

_ Awsamdude: Alright, good to know. If you can, give me or someone your coords so we can come and help. I have loads of potions and I think some golden apples. _

_ Nihachu: Oh no! Was it from Schlatt? He sent a whisper saying he was going into the White House and something might happen.  _

_ Purpled: I think I’m close to you guys. Need any food? _

_ Ponk: Yeah, you guys need anything?  _

_ Awsamdude: &2!;’Nnsn/‘dn _

_ Awsamdude: sorry _

George laughed slightly at how quickly the responses came.

_ Georgenotfound: We will need some help getting the Sam’s. Sapnap passed out from the pain. I feel really guilty about making him come with me to find Dream. _

_ Purpled: What?? Dream is missing? _

_ Quackity: Sorry, just got my com to boot up. What’s going on? _

_ Quackity: nvm, I read up. _

_ Quackity: I haven’t been at the White House in a while so I cant say anything.. _

_ Awsamdude: omw. Coords? _

George quickly typed out the coords before turning his attention back to Sapnap, setting his com down. 

Things definitely didn’t go according to plan today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback!


End file.
